A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2008, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the female and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was A.3. which is a medium-sized red seedless grape variety with a fleshy texture and a natural flavor (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was E.Z. which is a cylinder shaped, white creamy colored, seedless variety with an exotic flavor (non-patented in the United States).
Comparison of ‘ARRATWENTYEIGHT’ with its parents: